


Normal

by winsister91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, flangst, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsister91/pseuds/winsister91
Summary: Dean is there for reader after her date turned bloody.





	Normal

The bunker door slams shut behind you as you barge in. You’re bloodied, a deep cut marking your right cheek and your left eye beginning to blacken. It doesn’t exactly match your favorite little black dress and red heels. You stomp down the stairs in a huff, throwing your bag on the table and head straight to the fridge for a beer.

Dean is sat at said table, he noticed you come in but chose to stay quiet when he spotted the totally pissed off look on your face. He keeps his eyes firmly stuck on the lore book in front of him.

The fridge is empty, you grumble, slamming it shut. Whiskey instead then. You grab the half-empty bottle from the cupboard and a glass.

“You want one?” you gesture to Dean giving the bottle a shake.

“Have I ever said no?” he looks up with a cautious smile, “Rough date I take it?”

“What gave it away?” you snicker, grabbing a second glass. You kick off your heels, sighing with relief as the pressure on the balls of your feet releases.

“Well, you look like you killed him,” Dean raises his brow, pouring the brown liquor into both glasses as you sit next to him.

“Not him,” you laugh, “Vamp.”

“Okay,” Dean gets to his feet, “I’m gonna clean you up, and you’re telling me everything.”

* * *

 

You tell Dean your story, at the same time holding an ice pack to your swelling eye and wincing as he delicately cleans the wound and sterilizes it.  
There wasn’t a great deal to tell. You met with the guy and he took you to a restaurant, not too fancy, but not cheap and nasty either. Afterward, you went for a couple of drinks, pretty standard. Leaving the bar however you spotted the shady guy you’d been keeping an eye on. He was taking some rather heavily alcohol-induced girl down an alley and they vanished into the darkness. You tried to shake off your uneasy feeling, hell they could have just been hooking up or something, and you both headed back to the Impala (you take a moment to thank Dean for letting you borrow Baby, he comments he wouldn’t do that for anyone else other than Sammy). As you reach the car, however, screams came from the direction the duo had gone, and not the ‘rough sex in an alleyway’ kind of screaming. Your hunter instincts kicked in, grabbing a gun and blade from the trunk and you investigated. Vampire, fight, decapitation, saved the girl.

“So what happened to date guy?” Dean asks, now bandaging up the cut.

“Bailed,” you laugh, “Soon as he saw what was in the trunk he ran off calling me a crazy bitch.”

“What a stud,” he chuckles, sitting back now with whiskey in hand, “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” you sigh, taking a sip of your drink, shuddering a little at the burn on your throat, “He didn’t exactly have me swooning. But I was having a nice night you know? Normal. The life we got, normality is a rarity. It’s pretty sweet when you have it for those brief moments.”

“Yeah tell me about it,” Dean traces a finger around the rim of his glass, “Sammy and I have both had tasters of the normal life, but hunting always comes back to bite you on the ass.”

“Could you live without it, Dean? All this…shit?”

“From experience, it’s nice at first. Gets boring though. You start looking for things and suspecting everything. If I wanted to get away that bad though I’m sure I’d have found a way.”

“It just baffles me that there are people out there completely oblivious to it all… How are humans not extinct with all the crap out there?”

“Because of badasses like me and you. We embrace the crazy and kick it in the nuts.”

“Here here!”

You both laugh and clink your glasses together in a toast. You were so angry when you’d come in, but Dean somehow always brings a smile back to your face.

“Thank you,” you mumble sheepishly.

“For what?” he leans his head and looks at you in curiosity.

“I dunno,” you shake your head and avert your gaze shyly, “Just…putting up with me? Must suck you doing work while I run off on dates and come back moaning that it all went wrong… _again_.”

“Hey for what it’s worth,” he grabs your chin and turns you back to him, “I think that guy was crazy running out on you. As for putting up with you? It’s probably one of the easiest things I’ve ever had to do.”

He winks and you feel a warmth spread across your cheeks. “Dean Winchester,” you narrow your eyes suspiciously, “Are you flirting with me?”

He gets to his feet, and knocks back the last of his drink, “What can I say? Hot chick in a smoking dress like that I guess it’s just automatic.”

“Shut up,” you scoff, but fail to hold back your grin.

He leans forward and plants a brief kiss on your forehead. A wave of calm and comfort floods through you from head to toe and a quiet hum of contentment escapes you.

“Get some rest,” he looks you directly in the eyes and you find yourself lost in his green gems, “We’re back on the road tomorrow.”

He starts to walk away, heading for his room and leaving you lost in a daze momentarily. Just as he’s about to vanish down the corridor you pluck the courage to just… _ask_.

“H-hey Dean?” you trip on your words as he stops and turns, “W-when this hunt is done…maybe you wanna go get a drink together? Have a… um… _normal_  night?”

He purses his lips in thought before smirking, “Thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble I vomited out one day...


End file.
